King Ghidorah (King Ghidorah: Monster Zero)
King Ghidorah 'is a gigantic, three-headed dragon and the main character of ''King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters. '''Subtitle: Space Dragon (宇宙ドラゴン Uchū Doragon) '' '' Appearance and Personality King Ghidorah's appearance in the series resembles that of his appearance in the Heisei series, called the'' HeiseiGhido'' design. King Ghidorah, as such, has an all-gold body, with his three heads resembling Chinese dragon heads, with five horns each on the heads (three above the mandibles, two on his temples), has bat-like wings whose wing membranes jut out, two tails with sharp plates at the ends, and four-toed feet. When he and the rest of his faction get turned into humans, King Ghidorah takes on the appearance of a German-Japanese man in his late thirties. He (as this form) has blonde hair that reaches beyond his eyebrows in a curl, stands at 6'7.5, an weighs in at 195 pounds. He also wears an-all black Nebula M Space Hunter version of a waffenrock, ''or dress uniform. This uniform also has a black-on-red cape and three golden threads from his lower-right breast pocket up to his shoulder. At his core, King Ghidorah is a nihilistic ruler, charming organizer, and all-round tyrant who revels in destruction, death, and the sufferings of others. As per his psyche, King Ghidorah only will be willing to accept the best and most powerful ''kaiju ''around to his so-called Ghidorah Empire. He's also ruthlessy coldblooded and has no qualms of killing any and all beings foolhardy enough to challenge him or stand in his way. An older aspect of this is his very low tolerance of anyone being equal to him in terms of power, most of all with Godzilla. However, when Bagan killed his family and Godzilla, he seems to have higher tolerance of anyone who are at his level of power, or even higher. King Ghidorah also maintains an air of general politeness to his enemies and allies, something that would be one of his hallmarks. Although first seen as a cold-hearted tyrant with no love for othres, King Ghidorah does show several degrees of affection and or respect to several of his compatriots. A good example is his respect for his brothers and father, as is his affection to Megaguirus and close father-son relationship with Mogu, perhaps due to his sympathy for them (since they, like him, are the last of their kind). History Pre-Series ''For more information, please read this. King Ghidorah's own origins are a mystery even to himself. However, his first memory is that of all reality being born, so he assumes he was before everything began. At some point after the Big Bang, he was handed down over the years by various alien races and made several attempts to destroy the planet Earth. Then, in the year 1976 King Ghidorah temporarily ceased his attacks on Earth and traveled to parts unknown in space. There, he encountered the creature known as Iyrs. The two battled, and after an extended struggle, Iyrs was defeated and was flung into the deepest parts of space. The two foes would not meet again for another 13 years. In the year 1979, King Ghidorah remereged with his brothers and father. After destroying most of the world, the four faced off against Godzilla and his allies, and after a long battle, fought Godzilla and his allies to a standstill. However, just as they were about to kill Godzilla, an unknown alien force arrived and ended up killing Godzilla. The four tried to counterattack, but King Ghidorah was greviously wounded, while DesGhidorah and Grand Ghidorah were killed instantly. Keizer Ghidorah managed to linger for a short while, managing to utter the words "Avenge us... brother ..." before dying. King Ghidorah then passed out, afterwhich body was then sent tumbling into the deep reaches of the sea by the by the unknown force. ''King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters'' King Ghidorah would not reemerge until he finally reawoke in 1998, being awakened by his loyal lieutenant Gigan, who had come to Earth the year before, not knowing that his ally was imprisoned. When he did find out, he travelled the world until he had found his resting place and reawakened. Upon reuniting with his old comerade, the duo decided to destroy the world, taking advantage of the now-ruined and Godzilla-less Earth. The two then traveled across the world looking for others to aid them, finding 15 like-minded monsters. Over the following year, these monsters would constantly fight off the remaining good kaiju left on Earth, and even an attack from Iyrs and his allies. Then, they faced against the kaiju ''who killed King Ghidorah's family and Godzilla - Bagan. After an extremely long struggle, King Ghidorah managed to avenge his family and honor. Powers and Weapons *'Gravity Bolt '- A yellow, lightning-shaped bolt that is a trillion volts strong, according to King Ghidorah himself. This is fired from his mouths (or alternatively, his wings) and are extremely accurate. As a human, he can fire these from his hands. **'Gravity Beam '- An even more powerful variant of a Gravity Bolt that takes the form of a single beam, rather than a single bolt. **'Gravity Cannon '- The most powerful version of the Gravity Bolt, that has King Ghidorah fire Gravity Beams from all three heads and concentrate them at a single point, forming a giant beam that can destroy almost anything. *'Magnet Bolt''' - A bluish bolt that looks a lot like a Gravity Beam, but has a different effect: it increases the gravitational pressure on a the target, causing it damage due to the stress. He can also fire these from his hands as a human. **'Magnet Beam' - The Magnet Bolt version of a Gravity Beam. **'Magnet Cannon' - The Gravity Cannon of Magnet Bolts. *'Super Strength '-''' As a Ghidorah, King Ghidorah is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. As such, there very few monsters or beings in the universe are on par ''with his strength, much less anyone who can even surpass him. *'Immortallity and Slowed Aging - As per Ghidorah physiology, King Ghidorah is immortal and cannot die by natural means. He also has a slow aging system and says that he (by his own conservative estimate) is already middle-aged at 13.7 billion years old. *'Mental Resistance' - Formerly supceptible to brainwashing, King Ghidorah has developed an advanced form of mental resistance and is resistant any and all forms of mental interference. *'Hurricane '- King Ghidorah can conjure up a hurricane at will. *'Anti-Gravity Flight' - Having grown up and lived most of his life in space, King Ghidorah can utilize anti-gravity flight. He can also reach Mach 3 in the right conditions. *'King's Coma '- A trance-like sleep ALL Ghidorahs go through if they expend too much energy or are heavily injured. The said coma can last indefinitely. However, a positive side-effect of this is that a Ghidorah's strength will increase exponentially after the coma. *'Telepathy '- King Ghidorah also has limited telepathic abillities and can overwhelm the minds of weaker beings. *'Ghidorah Blade '- A saber with a blade made out of Space Titanium, the same metal that MechaGodzilla 1 is made up of. This blade can cut through most things it can slash. *'Expert Duelist '- King Ghidorah, as a human, appears to be a master duelist, as seen in his battle against King Maoh. Relationships Quotes Mothra: "You really can't grasp it, can you? In a world like this, the ones like me endure. The others perish." "There are things that time won't age, fate won't change, nor death will ever conquer." "I doubt you need know who I am. You know me by one name alone." Reception King Ghidorah's overall characterization, as with most of the characterizations in the series, has been given universal praise. Most fans have appreciated on how the King of Terror was given a human touch, with his personal attachement to his allies as as opposed to the sterotypical "monster-on-the-loose" persona implicated on King Ghidorah's previous incarnations. In fact, Kazuki Omori himself credits the latter as to why the entire saga was so sucessful to begin with. Trivia *His voice actors are Koichi Yamadera and Alastair Duncan for the Japanese and English dubs, respectively. *Bendecict Cumberbatch, Andrew Jackson, and Juan Chorian were all considered to be King Ghidorah before it was given to Alastair Duncan. **Ironically, Bendedict Cumberbatch would be cast as King Ghidorah's brother, Keizer Ghidorah. Meanwhile, Jackson and Chorian were allotted other roles. *Most anime fans have noted how similar Koichi Yamadera and Alastair Duncan's performances almost mirror the characterizations of Abelt Dessler (from Space Battleship Yamato 2199) and Char Aznable (from Metal Suit Gundam). Amazingly, this was intentional. Both actors have admitted to basing their acting on the two anime villains. **Additionally, Alastair Duncan also commented that he based part of his acting style of Ricardo Montalban's performance as Khan Noonien Singh in Star Trek. *At a jaw-dropping 175 feet tall and 100,000 tons, King Ghidorah's incarnation in the series is currently the biggest and tallest version of the King of Terror yet. *Being based on the ''HeiseiGhido ''design, King Ghidorah's middle head is the shortest one. *King Ghidorah's look in the series was supposed to be his original ''ShodaiGhido ''look, but it was later reverted to the ''HeiseiGhido ''since Gareth Edwards and Guilermo del Toro both agreed that the former looked "too goofy for the series". Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Hero